Sombras
by veroescritora18
Summary: Klaus está en Nueva Orleans Ella en Mistyc Falls ¿Cómo se desarrollarán los acontecimientos cuando Caroline busque la protección de Klaus?
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Aquí me tienen otra vez. Dando la tabarra! La idea de escribir un fanfic sobre Klaus y Caroline llevaba tiempo rondandome por la cabeza, pero la trama se me ocurrió más bien ayer XP. Espero que os guste la historia y ya os digo que esta si que no la voy a abandonar, eso sí, no puedo deciros con cuanta regularidad publicaré los capítulos. La historia ya la tengo toda escrita en mi cabeza, asíque solo falta escribirla.**

**Desde ya os digo que si os gustan mucho los personajes de Tyler y Halley, esta no es la historia que vais a querer leer porque por lo menos Halley lo va a pasar bastante mal, que queréís que haga, si me gusta hacerla sufrir :) Y sobre Tyler, puede que salga o que salga pero en muy contadas ocasiones. Todavía no le tengo muy ubicado.**

**También las Stelenas olvidaos de que exista la pareja, Elena con Damon para siempre ^^ Puede que estos personajes salgan pero no serán regulares. Casi todos los personajes de las dos series aparecerán pero todavía no se muy bien como va a ocurrir. Sobre Stefan, no os preocupeis, seré indulgente con el XD.**

**Y ahora sí. Dejo de enrrollarme como una persiana. Aquí teneis el primer capítulo. **

**Espero reviews, review constructivos, reviews destructivos. **

**Pero antetodo. No Al Plagio.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen salvo Klaus. ¡Klaus es miooooooooooooo! Jejej, no , no me pertenece tampoco pero ya me gustaría a mí, ya. Todos los personajes pertenecen a L. J, Smith aunque este fanfic este basado en la serie.**

**Por últmimo aclarar que la historia ocurre unos meses después de terminada la cuarta temporada.**

* * *

_**Capítulo 1: El Comienzo**_

Klaus se desplazaba silenciosamente por las calles de Nueva Orleans. Había estado deambulando por aquí y por allá frustrado por su actual situación. Y sobretodo enojado con su hermano por tener que llevarla a vivir a ella a la nueva casa donde se habían establecido.

— Lleva a tu hijo, hermano — le había dicho Elijah — La criatura que lleva dentro será el primer híbrido nacido, no creado o despertado, no como tu lo fuiste Nick. Y que proceda de tí despertará viejos rencores, puede que algunos quieran rendir cuentas contigo y ella estaría en peligro, sería lo primero a lo que se aferrarian para hacerte daño. No digo que formes una familia con Halley, pero, que si pienses en el niño. ¿Y que forma de protegerlos a ambos que viviendo en la misma casa que nosotros, con dos oríginales velando por ellos?

Elijah se había acercado, le había cogió fuertemente la cara entre las manos, mientras Klaus lo miraba con gran resentimiento y intentaba controlarse para no darle a su hermano una buena patada en el culo.

* * *

Después de esa acalorada discusión Klaus había salido corriendo de la casa y ahora se encontraba dando un paseo por las calles que antaño fueron suyas. Suyas. ¡Seguían siendo suyas! Cuando dejó Nueva Orleans pensó que dejarla al cuidado de Marcel era la mejor opción. Pero cuando había llegado se había dado cuenta de que el vampiro se la había quitado. Decía que era suya. ¡Ja! Y se lo decía a él. ¡A Klaus! A un oríginal. A un híbrido oríginal, el único de su estirpe. Así que, ahí se encontraba, atradado entre Mystic Falls y Nueva Orleans. Uno siempre había sido su casa, por mucho que lo abandonara muchos años antes y en el otro residía cierta vampira rubia.

Caroline Forbes era la única que había removido sentimientos en Klaus, sentimientos que nunca había tenido, ni siquiera la noche que se acostó con Halley .

Se podría decir que estaba enamorado de Caroline, pero, era mucho más que eso. Era la sensación de haber encontrado a su otra mitad. Había encontrado la pieza que encajaba con el. Pero, desafortunadamente, no habían empezado de la mejor manera. Qué fuera la amiga de la doble lo había echo todo más complicado.

Cuando todo había terminado, cuando había despertado al híbrido y Elena estaba muerta, y tras todas las cosas atroces que había echo para crear a sus híbridos, se había formado un muro entre ellos, que sólo con el paso del tiempo, se podría desmoronar.

Y aunque no lo quisiera admitir, la vampira había influido en él. Lo había ido cambiando poco a poco. Volviendolo más humano. Y eso le perturbaba. Porque no podía tenerla, porque su corazón ya pertenecía a alguien. Y eso le atormentaba. Sí, había amenazado a Tyler, le había echo irse de Mistic Falls para no volver. Y después de todo... habían quedado como amigos.

En su graducación le había dado el regalo de la libertad de Tyler. Algo que él había odiado desde el momento en que tomó su decisión. Pero mereció la pena. Su sonrisa fue su pago. Y las palabras que había pronunciado no eran mentira. Intentaría ser su último amor. Intentaría con desesperación que ella lo aceptara, que ella le diera su corazón.

* * *

Klaus volvió a la realidad. No sería la primera vez que se quedaba ensimismado pensando en Caroline. Levantó la mirada del suelo y entonces se dió cuenta de que se había alejado muchisimo del centro de la ciudad. Estaba en una calle donde la luz escaseaba, la mitad de las bombillas de las farolas estaban fundidas y estaba, misteriosamente en calma. La farola que se alzaba a su lado empezó a parpadear sin cesar. Segundos después las otras la siguieron y Klaus tuvo la desagradable sensación de que algo iba a suceder. Se respiraba tensión en el ambiente. Se puso en alerta, tensó el cuerpo preparado para lo que ocurriera. Las luces empezaron un ritmo irrefrenable, parecía que iban a estallar. De repente, todas las luces de la calle se apagaron y Klaus vió una sombra cernirse sobre él. Antes de que llegará la oscuridad pudo observar como una garra se dirigía directamente a su yugular.

* * *

**Continuara...**

**Bueno. Pues esto es el primer capítulo, aunque se podría decir que es más, un borrador, no descarto modificar algo en un futuro pero la trama ya está echa. Klaus será el protagonista principal, de eso no tengo duda. Pero Caroline también tendrá capítulos en los que narrará ella.**

**Espero que os haya gustado. Tengo una basa sólida para la historia y que sólo me falta ubicar algunos escenarios.**

**Sé que mis escritura no es la mejor pero lo intentaré hacer lo mejor que pueda.**

**Sin más..., hasta la próxima actualización.**

**Chau. Nos leemos.**

**Vero**


	2. Chapter 2

.¡Hola! ¡Aquí me tienen otra vez! Y eso que dije que no sabía cuando actualizaría... Pues aquí está el segundo capítulo. No es por darme publicidad pero me encanta cómo ha quedado. Y pues no me mateis por lo que hago sufrir a Klaus en este capítulo, en este capítulo se pude decir que es cuando verdaderamente todo la trama comienza.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen salvo Klaus. ¡Klaus es miooooooooooooo! Jejej, no , no me pertenece tampoco pero ya me gustaría a mí, ya. Todos los personajes pertenecen a L. J, Smith aunque este fanfic este basado en la serie. No lo único que me pertenece es la historia.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: No serás el único que caiga**

Llevaba dos meses evitando a Katherine desde que ella se había convertido en húmana y él había tomado la decisión de mudarse junto con su hermano a Nueva Orleans en pos de las brujas que parecían estar tramando algo contra Klaus. Ella, desesperada por que la convirtiese en vampira de nuevo, incluso se había atrevido a llegar hasta allí y llamar a la puerta de su casa.

Tentado estuvo Klaus de matarla allí mismo y así saldar su venganza, pero compadecido por los sentimientos que había sentido su hermano, decidió en el último momento, dejarla vivir, advirtiéndola de que si volvía a aparecer frente a él, no lo pensaría dos veces y terminaría lo que había empezados siglos antes.

Katherine al final, se había ido,derrotada y llena de furia, no sin antes advertirle que todo lo que había sentido por él, lo había fingido, que solo se había acercado a él porque así tendría a alguien que la protegiese. Y que tardara lo que tardase volvería a obtener la inmortalidad y que con regocijo se vengaría de todos.

Elijah pensaba que Katherine había obtenido una oportunidad. Una nueva oportunidad de vivir la vida que siempre había querido para ella. Una vida plena y feliz, pero ella no pensaba lo mismo.

A él le había dolido muchísimo la idea de dejarla. Por todos era sabido que estaba profundamente enamorado desde que conoció a esa joven. Saboreó el dolor cuando supo que ella era la doble Petrova. Que sería sacrificada por su hermano. ¿Cómo podía el haber tomado la decisión de huir con ella, cuando lo que más importaba en ese momento, era mantener a la familia unida? Se compadeció de esa jovencita búlgara que había tenido que tomar medidas desesperadas para sobrevivir. Que no había tenido otra opción mas que convertirse en vampiro para poder escapar.

Inmerso en sus pensamientos apenas se percató de que la gran puerta de cedro de la casa se abría y se cerraba con un estruendoso chirrido.

Notó la presencia de su hermano pero se sintió confundido cuando se dió cuenta del goteo incesante en el suelo. Era sangre.

Levantó la cabeza despacio y fijó la mirada en la puerta.

Klaus yacía de pie, apoyado en la puerta, jadeando y exhausto. Tanto su camisa como el lado izquierdo del pantalón presentaban rasgaduras y por donde goteaba la sangre, fluyendo desde heridas con mal aspecto.

Elijah, conmocionado, por la expresión indescifrable que recorría la cara de su hermano, corrió a su lado y le ayudó, con no poco esfuerzo, a sentarse en el cómodo sofá color vino del saloncito.

Se arrodillo en frente de el y le observó durante lo que parecieron unos segundos eternos.

- ¿Que ha ocurrido, Klaus? - dijo finalmente manteniendo la calma reflejada en su voz para no sobrasaltar a su hermano.

Klaus no contestó y siguió mirando hacia el infinito sin reflejar ninguna expresión.

Entonces Elijah empezó a preocuparse por la cordura de su hermano. A Klaus, nunca, nada, lo había perturbado de esa manera. Se preguntaba que le había sucedido realmente para que su hermano quedara en tal estado. Su hermano siempre lo había afrontado todo. Siempre había sido el que mejor se había adaptado a las situaciones extremas. Pero si que era verdad que había cambiado, todo había cambiado desde que despertó al híbrido, todo lo que había acontecido en Mystic Falls, de una manera u otra, le había dejado huella.

Rápidamente se puso a mirar las heridas del joven y vio que una gran marca de garras que le atravesaba el pecho, desde el hombro hasta uno de sus costados, ya estaba casi curada. En cuestión de unas horas desaparecería y no quedaría nada más que una fina línea que en cuestión de segundos ya no existiría.

_ Un hombre lobo quizá? _se preguntó a si mismo. _ No, es imposible_ rectificó. _ Sólo un hombre lobo tres veces más grande de lo normal podría ser el artífice de algo tan atroz. _ Estaba cien por cien seguro de que si Klaus hubiera sido sólo un vampiro original, si no hubiera despertado su lado lobo, no hubiera sobrevivido.

Observó como Klaus seguía inmóvil sentando en el sofá. De repente su cuerpo se tensó y su hermano empezó a gritar entre alaridos que no se parecían a nada de lo que jamás un humano hubiera escuchado en su corta vida. Lo que no sabía nadie era que las heridas al curarse dolían incluso más que cuando te las hacían asi que era compresible que Elijah hubiera decidido sostener a su hermano mientras este se retorcida de dolor.

Entonces se percató de que también le habían herido en la espalda. Se giró y comtempló la herida. Pero, esta no era como las otras. Alguien se había dedicado a juguetear con la piel de su hermano, usando su espalda como un papel. Unas garras habían escrito algo en ellas. Unas palabras que dejaron anonadado y confuso a Elijah.

_ Te lo quitaré todo_ rezaba la frase.

Elijah harto de la situación decidió actuar en consideración.

Agarró a su hermano mientras le zarandeaba fuertemente para que este empezara a reaccionar.

- Klaus!, ¡Klaus! , ¡Klaus! - seguía gritando. Se sentía impotente por no ser capaz de devolverle el juicio a su hermano.

Después de lo que le parecieron a Elijah, unos segundos interminables su hermano fue desprendiendose, poco a poco, de la máscara de frialdad, que le había poseido. Y empezó a llenarse de furia.

Elijah le abrazó mientas su hermano se convulsionaba. Hasta que éste empezó a reaccionar y se alejó dando tumbos hacia el salón principal. Allí, la rabia cobró mas fuerza y empezó a romper y tirar todo lo que se le ponía por delante. Elijah empezó a sentirse aliviado cuando Nick comenzó a hablar. Aunque solo fuera para desahogarse.

- ¿Cómo?! ¿Cómo se han atrevido?! ¿Cómo se han atrevido a desafiarme? ¿ A mí? ¿A Nicklaus Michaelson? Los mataré a todos. ¡A todos! - se paró frente a una ventana. Asomó la cabeza entre las cortinas. - Te buscaré y te mataré. Te encontraré y no sólo serás tu el que caiga. - dijo entre susurros.

* * *

-**Y pues hasta aquí el segundo capítulo. Una vez más, siento que Klaus lo pase tan mal. De echo, iba a añadir una escena a la situación en la que sin darse cuenta se le escapara alguna lagrimita, pero después de pensarlo muy mucho, no va mucho con el personaje. Y más en este tipo de situación. **

**En cuanto al final del capi, pues me gusta aunque no descarto añadirle alguna escena extra al final que también he pensado o lo mismo la pongo en capítulo 3. **

Por cierto:

**tsubasa14 : **Gracias por seguirme, darle al botón de favoritos y dejarme review. Unos de los motivos por los que decidí escribir esta historia es porque al ser una pareja de la que ha empezado a tomarse en cuenta rencientemente, no hay muchos fanfics escritos en nuestro idioma y lo poco que he encontrado (que ojo me ha gustado) no me llena de la manera que me gustaría.

También agradecer a **CloeM **por seguir la historia. ^^

**Bueno, intentaré publicar el tercer capítulo lo más pronto posible, pero, digamos que tengo una vida un poco ajatreada.**

**Nos leemos...**

**Chau**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola! Aquí tienen ya el capítulo 3. La verdad es que me salió bastante largo esta vez.**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen salvo Klaus. **¡Klaus es miooooooooooooo!** Jejej, no , no me pertenece tampoco pero ya me gustaría a mí, ya. Todos los personajes pertenecen a **L. J, Smith** aunque este fanfic este basado en la serie.

Solo me pertenece la historia.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Acorralada.**

Caroline Forbes no era especialmente conocida por su paciencia. Llevaba esperando más de media hora a una de sus mejores amigas, Elena Gilbert.

Resoplando fuertemente en el linde del bosque; como si alguien la oyera; cogió el móvil de su chaqueta marrón y marcó el número de Bonnie.

Nada, no respondía. Jeremy les había dicho a las chicas que la joven se había ido de vacaciones con su padre. Y que estaba ajetreada trabajando en un bar de las costas inglesas. Así que era difícil que pudiera coger el teléfono. Pero Caroline seguía pensando que ahí había algo que ocultaban los dos.

Colgó y marcó el número de Elena.

Al tercer pitido descolgaron.

– ¿Elena? Elena, ¿dónde estás? – replicó Caroline. – Llevo esperándote más de media hora en el punto de encuentro – no eran la primera vez que quedaban para cazar juntas.

– Lo siento, Caroline. No voy a poder ir – contestó la voz de la joven desde el auricular del teléfono. – Parece ser que Abbi tiene una pista sobre el paradero de Stefan. Por lo que se vé, le vieron hace poco en Nueva Orleans – finalizó Elena.

Al oir el nombre de la ciudad, un nombre le vino a la cabeza.

_Klaus._

- Damon me ha dado la última bolsa de sangre que tenía de reserva así que, por esta vez, puedo retrasar la caza. Lo siento, pero tendrás que ir sola esta vez.

- De acuerdo – contestó la rubia.

_¿Porque ahora que no estaba Klaus se sentía tan sola? Meneó la cabeza rápidamente, negando esos pensamientos. ¿Qué hacía pensando en él? Habían quedado como amigos, ¿no? _

Se despidió de Elena y por tercera vez marcó un número en el telefono.

Tampoco contestaba.

Hacía ya dos meses que Klaus le había dado la libertad de poder regresar a Mystic Falls pero Tyler no se había presentado y cuando ella lo había llamado por primera vez la persona que estaba al otro lado, se había quedado escuchando mientras ella le contaba la buena noticia. Sólo un par de segundo después, había escuchado la ronca voz de Tyler, diciendo que no lo llamara de nuevo.

Ella se había quedado devastada y destrozada. Había pasado unas semanas verdaderamente malas pero con el apoyo de Elena había conseguido salir de la depresión en la que se había sumido y ahora, ahí estaba. Con la cabeza bien alta, enfrentando al mundo y dispuesta a seguir el curso de la vida.

No iba a mentir a nadie. Muchas veces estuvo tentada de aceptar la invitación de Klaus de ir con él a Nueva Orleans. Pero cada vez que estaba a punto de llamarlo cerraba el teléfono frustrada por no saber que hacer en ese momento. Así que, después de meditarlo durante una semana había decidido continuar en Mystic Falls junto con su madre. La apenaba la sola idea de dejarla sola. Y a la vez sentía que necesitaba salir del pueblo y despejarse.

Cuando Elena la relató que Stefan había desaparecido y que no se había sabido nada de él desde entonces, Caroline intentó tranquilizarla diciéndola que, simplemente, lo que quería Stefan, era estar sólo. Pero los días y los meses iban pasando y también Damon empezó a inquietarse, preguntándose que estaría haciendo su hermano, que ni siquiera se dignaba a llamarle o a cogerle el teléfono. A Elena con un simple "Estoy bien", la hubiera bastado.

Despues de un mes y medio, Damon como Rebekah habían empezado a movilizar a sus amigos, tanto vampiros, como humanos, en busca de alguna pista que llevará al paradero del otro hermano Salvatore. Búsqueda infructuosa hasta ahora. Movida por un resorte, Caroline volvió a coger el móvil y antes de que se pusiera a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo Klaus ya había descolgado.

– Hola, amor – susurró seductoramente Klaus.

No lo hubiera admitido pero sintió un agradable cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo cuando lo escuchó.

– Klaus – respondió Caroline mientras una sonrisa se extendía en su cara.

– ¿Me llamas porque has aceptado mi invitación? – preguntó Klaus con ese acento británico característico tan suyo.

– Olvídate de eso Klaus – contestó la rubia yendo al grano - Te llamaba porque había oído que habían visto a Stefan en Nueva Orleans y quería saber si sabías algo de el.

– No, ni siquiera sabía que estabais buscándole – respondió sorprendido Klaus.

– Entonces, avísame si te enteras de algo – contestó la rubia. - Y Klaus... – Caroline estaba pensando en como seguir la conversación. Ni siquiera sabía porque intentaba mantener una conversación él.

– Dime.

– Nada – respondió finalmente, y como si su mente la jugara una mala pasada. - Sabes, estuve a punto de acep...

Si no hubiera sido porque algo se lanzó encima de ella, hubiera continuado hablando, incluso quizá hubiera aceptado su oferta en ese mismo momento. Sentía que Mystic Falls se le quedaba pequeño y mientras la oscuridad se la tragaba recordó aquellas palabras que la había dicho tiempo atrás.

* * *

- _Me encantan los cumpleaños – dijo mientra tocaba la preciosa pulsera que la habían regalado por su cumpleaños._

_- Si. Soplarás mil millones de velas – ironizó ella en su delirio._

_- Al convertirte, tienes que ajustar tu percepción del tiempo, Caroline – le dijo Klaus. - Celebra que ya no estás sometidas a la triviales convenciones humanas. Eres libre._

_- No. Voy a morir – contestó Caroline mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por su cara._

_Entonces Klaus se sentó en la cama y la miró, la miró como nadie la había mirado. Como si hubiera decidido, en última instancia, mostrarle una pequeña pizca de su verdadero yo._

_- Y puedo dejarte morir... si eso es lo que quieres – puntualizó.- Si de verdad crees que tu existencia no tiene sentido. - continuó el. - Yo mismo lo he pensado... una o dos veces a lo largo de los siglos. - la penetraba con la mirada. Y ella, estando a las puertas de la muerte, decidió que no la importaba. _

_Para la chica ya no era simplemente Klaus, el Klaus que había conocido, ahora se mostraba como en verdad era. Alguien que se sentía terriblemente solo. Alguien que la acompañaba en su adiós. Alguien que , de no ser por esas circunstancias, podría haber llegado a ser su amigo, su confidente o... _

_- Lo reconozco – siguió diciendo. - Pero te voy a contar un secreto – mientras decía esas palabras, se fue agachando hasta quedar lo bastante cerca como para perderse en esos cálidos ojos. - Hay todo un mundo esperándote ahí fuera. Ciudades maravillosas, arte... ,y música. Auténtica belleza. Y está todo al alcance de tu mano. Puedes tener mil cumpleaños más. Solo tienes que pedirlo. _

_- No quiero morir – y eso bastó para que la cogiera entre sus brazos y la salvara._

* * *

Poco a poco fue recuperando la consciencia y a percibir lo que la rodeaba. Se encontraba en una cueva, de eso estaba segura. Oía el millar de ruiditos que hacían toda clase de bichos reptando por todos los rincones de la cueva. Y las gotas que se estrellaban lentamente contra el suelo. Seguramente procedieran de una grieta en la roca por donde el agua se filtraba.

La dolía muchísimo la cabeza, y la tenían que haber golpeado en la cabeza fuertemente, porque sentía un reguero de sangre seca en el lado derecho de su cabeza. Poco a poco su mente se fue aclarando y abrió los ojos. Estaba oscuro. No tanto como pensaba en un principio cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad. Mientras se levantaba observó que estaba en acorralada en medio de un circulo y había diez mujeres rodeándola.

- Levántate – le instó la mujer que tenía en frente. Tenía el pelo rizado y castaño. No era menuda pero tampoco era demasiado corpulenta. Y desde su posición vio que era alta. Tenía unos ojos grandes y boca pequeña, que solo hacía nada más que afearla.

- ¡Levántate asquerosa sanguijuela! - la instó la mujer con el odio reflejado en su voz.

Caroline, aturdida y sin saber que hacer, hizo lo que le decían.

- ¿Quién es usted? - entonces, mientras decía esas palabras un circulo de fuego se abrió paso desde el suelo, cercándola todavía más y poniendo un muro entre ella y las mujeres que la observaban.

- Alguien a quien no hubieras deseado conocer nunca – escupió la mujer. No tendría más de cincuenta años.

- ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Que quiere de mí?

- Venganza – sentenció la mujer – Venganza por nuestras hermanas muertas. Por las treces brujas que mataste hace meses. Por tu culpa, el velo cayó. Eso nunca debería de haber pasado.

Entonces Caroline se acordó. Revivió ese día que había guardado en un rincón de su mente.

Mientras las brujas hacían un hechizo contra Bonnie, Caroline no tuvo ninguna otra opción en ese momento. Así que, de repente, se vió a si misma, arrancándole el corazón a la líder del grupo y veía lentamente como después de aquella, todas iban cayendo una detrás de otra.

- ¡Iban a matar a mi mejor amiga! - les gritó con desesperación y odio.

- Tu amiga murió de todas maneras – dijo una de las mujeres que estaban al lado de la líder.

- ¿Q-Que ha dicho? - ¿Había oído bien? ¿Era verdad lo que las brujas estaban diciendo? ¿Que Bonnie estaba muerta? Pero, eso.., eso era imposible.

Hacía tan solo dos días que Jeremy había hablado con ella. ¿Cómo era posible? ¡Tenían que estar mintiendo.

Cuando Jeremy había llamado a la puerta de la mansión Salvatore y explicado que misteriosamente, se había quedado en el mundo de los vivos, Bonnie en el último instante había decidido irse de vacaciones con su padre. Ella le había dicho a Jeremy que había encontrado un trabajo en un bar y que estaba tan ajetreada que apenas podía llamarle a el y menos a sus amigas. Elena lo había aceptado bastante bien, ahora que estaba con Damon, su amiga podía ser ella misma. Pero Caroline había encontrado algo sospechoso en Jeremy. Y tenía la sensación de que algo intentaban ocultar entre ellos dos.

- Estas mintiendo – dijo.- Si mi amiga estuviera muerta, como, es que el velo vuelve a estar en su sitio.

- El día anterior a que se levantara el velo tu amiga lo intentó por primera vez. Fue un hechizo demasiado poderoso para ella sola y eso terminó por quitarle la vida. Sólo ella junto con su abuela pudieron levantarlo finalmente, no sin mucho esfuerzo.

Caroline seguía buscando la manera de refutar las palabras de la bruja, pero, no la dejaron continuar.

- Ha llegado la hora, Luce -dijo una de las mujeres.

Ésta asintió.

- Cogeos todas de las manos – y acto seguido, como si fueran robot todas juntaron sus manos, sin dar tiempo a Caroline de escapar.

Entónces Caroline tomó la decisión de que si salía con vida de esa cueva aceptaría gustosa la invitación de Klaus.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente esperando el golpe.

* * *

**Pues aquí termina el capítulo 3. Espero que os haya gustado. El ambiente se va calentando. **

**Pensaba en publicar cada capítulo cada semana pero me está gustando tanto que es que no puedo esperarme a publicarlo. Estoy verdaderamente entusiamada. Ya cuando termine la historia haré una correción más profunda de los textos porque ahora solo tengo tiempo de escribirlos y revisarlos una vez.**

**En cuanto al capítulo en sí, estuve dudando varios minutos pensando en si incluida a Bonnie o no. Primero, escribí que ellas ya se habían enterado de la muerte de su amiga, pero después, según iba escribiendo la parte en que las brujas atrapan a Caroline y hablan sobre el velo, simplemente no lo pensé y lo escribí como si ellas no lo hubieran sabido y Caroline se enteraba en eses mismo momento. Así, quedó mejor y necesitaba a Bonnie para uno de los futuros capítulos.**

**Ah, que se me olvidaba ^^ . Las escena en cursiva pertenece a la produtora de la serie. Solo la he copiado y he añadido algunos pensamientos desde mi punto de vista. **

Ahora a responder a los reviews:

**CloeM: **Hola, gracias a tí por dejarme review y leerme. ^^

**UshieVictoria: **Hola, gracias por añadir la historia a favoritos y dejarme review. En cuanto al malo, pues, tardará en aparecer pero espero que os sorprenda quien es. Aunque no le conoceis todavía pero bueno eso ya lo vereis en el futuro. Sí, me dolió mucho hacer sufrir a Klaus pero era una de las maneras de introducir a un personaje, que para mí, es diez veces más malvado de lo que llegó a ser Klaus. Pero Klaus sigue siendo Klaus, aunque haya cambiado un poquito XP Me gusta que te guste mi narración. Cada review me hace más ilusión.

Y hasta aquí hemos llegado por hoy.

Nos leemos.

Chau.

Vero.


	4. Chapter 4

Aquí teneis el cuarto capítulo. Por fin! Me he tardado, lo sé. Pero ya os dije que no puedo actualizarlo cuando quiero sino cuando puedo. En realidad. iba a ser mas largo, pero la escena que le he quitado saldrá en el próximo capítulo. Espero que os guste. En este nuevo capítulo esta narrado por diferentes personajes. Sin mas...

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen salvo Klaus.** ¡Klaus es miooooooooooooo!** Jejej, no , no me pertenece tampoco pero ya me gustaría a mí, ya. Todos los personajes pertenecen a** L. J, Smith** aunque este fanfic este basado en la serie.

Solo me pertenece la historia.

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Desaparecida**

Klaus se había sentido nervioso en numerosas ocasiones, no habían sido pocas las situaciones en las que había estado al borde de la muerte, pero, ninguna de ellas, había experimentado ese sentimiento de opresión en el pecho.

Caroline le había llamado, aunque solo fuera para hablar sobre la desaparición del mayor de los Salvatore. Y justo cuando ella parecía decidida a decirle algo importante, la línea se había cortado.

Klaus la había llamado y no había contestado. Minutos después su móvil estaba apagado.

Marcó el número de Damon.

- ¿Qué quieres Klaus? - dijo el mayor de los Salvatores con cierta reticencia. Aunque las cosas se habían calmado, en cierta manera, todavía eran muy recientes las confrontaciones por la doble. El sabía, que, aunque, en esos momentos hubieran dejado de ser enemigos, esas viejas rencillas seguirían allí para siempre.

- Es Caroline. - susurró. - Algo la ha sucedido, Damon.

- Espera un momento – contestó la seria voz del vampiro.

Gracias a sus oidos de vampiro pudo escuchar la conversación entre el Salvatore y Elena.

- Dime. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que ha pasado?

- Me ha llamado hace un par de minutos, estábamos hablando y de repente la línea se ha cortado. E intentando llamarla pero no me ha contestado y después me ha saltado el aviso de que su telefono está apagado.

- Elena me ha dicho que habían echo planes para cazar, pero hemos tenido un pista sobre Stefan, y ha decidido quedarse conmigo.

- Dime, ¿dónde habían quedado?

- En las afueras del pueblo, hay un pequeño linde antes de llegar al cartel de salida. Ahora mismo nos vamos a buscarla – dijo mientras se oía el roce de una llaves y un coche acelerando.

- Vale. Avisadme si la encontrais.

Y Damon colgó.

Klaus empezó a dar vueltas por toda la casa. Estaba muy nervioso. ¿Y si la había sucedido algo terrible? ¿Y si, cuando llegaran, ya sería demasiado tarde? Entonces, tomó una decisión. Cogió las llaves de su deportivo y se dirigió rápidamente hacía el exterior.

Antes de entrar escuchó la voz de su hermano mientras se asomaba por el quicio de la puerta.

- ¿Adónde vas? - le dijo Elijah con cara de sorpresa.

- Vuelvo a Mystic Falls. - y a continuación se sentó en el asiento del conductor y pisó el acelerador.

* * *

- Entónces, ¿qué hacemos? - dijo Elena cada vez más histérica.

Su telefono está apagado así que no podemos rastrearla con la señal – contestó Damon mirando a su alrededor.

Llevaban casi dos horas buscando a la vampira rubia sin éxito. Parecía que la tierra se la había tragado. Habían estado explorando el terreno, pero no había encontrado ninguna huella, ningún rastro de que su amiga había estado allí. Parecía cosa de magia.

De repente, a Damon, se le hizo la luz.

- ¡Ya está! - exclamó. Cogió el movil y marcó el número de Jeremy. El excazador descolgó al segundo pitido.

- ¿Sí?

- Necesitamos a Bonnie – dijo Elena rapidamente mientras le quitaba a Damon el móvil y se ponía ella. Caroline ha desparecido Jer. No hemos podido encontrarla.

- Espera. No tan deprisa, cuentame lo que ha ocurrido.

Elena le relató lo que le había dicho Klaus.

- Vale, veré lo que puedo hacer. Ya os avisaré en cuanto tenga noticias de Caroline. - y inmediatamente colgó.

- Vamos, Elena. Sigamos buscando mientras.

* * *

- Ya os avisaré en cuanto tenga noticias de Caroline. - y colgé.

- ¿Qué ha pasado Jeremy? - dijo la voz de Bonnie desde un rincón de la habitación mientras aparecía. Ahora que se habían quedado sin casa, Elena, había tomado la decisión de que se instalaran en la casa de los Salvatore. Aunque a Jeremy no le cayera bien Damon.

Miró al fantasma de su ex-novia mientras se apoyaba en una esquina. No había sido fácil contactarla después de que se despidieran. La había estado llamando muchas veces en vano. Y cuando esta por fin había aparecido por primera vez, le había dicho que solo podría verla cuando algo importante pasara.

Siguió mirandola y finalmente habló.

- Es Caroline. Ha desaparecido – puntualizó. - Necesitan que hagas un hechizo de rastreo.

- Vale -. Contestó la bruja mientras se arremanga los brazos de la chaqueta hasta los codos. Un gesto muy humano para alguien que ya estaba muerto. - Traeme lo necesario.

* * *

Habían pasado quince minutos, quince minutos largos y tediosos, cuando el móvil empezó a sonar.

Damon lo sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta de cuero y se lo pasó a Elena.

- Dime. ¿La habeis encontrado? - preguntó rápidamente.

- Está bajo tierra.

- ¿Dónde se encuentra?

- En una cueva. Está cerca de donde Bonnie se enfrentó a Silas. No es allí mismo pero si lo suficientemente cerca como para encontrara – dijo Jeremy apresuradamente.

Elena estaba a punto de colgar pero Jeremy gritó.

- ¡Espera! Bonnie me ha dicho que no está sola. Ha sentido otras presencias a su alrededor. Son muchas. Son... brujas.

Estaba a punto de recibir el último golpe cuando algo me llamó la atención. Silencio. Silencio y oscuridad. Hacía apenas unos momentos me encontraba de pie, cercada por un grupo de brujas; en un circulo de fuego; que querían matarme. Y ahora me encontraba tirada en el suelo, con la mente aturdida y agotada. Necesitaba cazar. Abrí los ojos al escuchas pasos a mi alrededor. Y cuando mi vista se volvió a acostumbrar a la oscuridad, ví los cuerpos de las brujas tirados en el suelo, inertes y sin vida. Le habían cortado la garganta. Alguien se puso delante de mí impidiéndome ver la masacre que me rodeaba.

- Caroline – reconocí la voz de Elena al instante. - Caroline ¿estás bien? - continuó diciendo la vampira.

- Estoy bien. - apunté a decir mientras Elena me ayudaba a levantarme. - O al menos, eso creo. - dije. Me inspeccioné para saber si todo estaba en su lugar.

- ¿Que querían Caroline? - Me preguntó Damon mientras se acercaba adonde estabamos.

- Matarme – la voz se me quebró al final de la palabra.

- ¿Por qué?, ¿Para qué? - Elena me miraba fijamente con la preocupación reflejada en su rostro.

- ¿Os acordais que un grupo de Brujas intentó hacer daño a Bonnie y tuve que matarlas? Pues bien, no estaban solas. Solo eran un pequeño grupo que se había separado. Eran mas y yo maté a sus hermanas así que se iban a vengar. Pero... - dijo mientras empezaba a reflexionar. ¿Cómo sabíais que estaba aquí? ¿Cómo os enterasteis de que me habían secuestrado? - preguntó la rubia cada vez mas curiosa.

Solo una palabra de su amiga le bastó para que se le aclararan sus preguntas.

- Klaus.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí el cuarto capítulo. ¿Que os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado?**

**Y ahora...**

**tsubasa14: **Exacto, sería muy raro que las brujas se fueran sin ni siquiera intentar vengarse de quien mató a sus hermanas. Pero, de todos modos, para lo que las sirve... XP

**Lita Black :** Me alegro de que te guste, gracias por dejarme review. En cuanto a las correcciónes no te preocupes, se que lo haces con buena intención pero ahora mismo solo puedo revisarlos una vez. Cuando le tenga terminado haré una buena corrección. ^^

**UshieVictoria:** Si, publiqué los tres primeros en dos días pero porque tenía un poco de tiempo libre. Me tardaré un poco en publicar los demás pero no la dejaré abandonada. Saludos y gracias por el review. XD

**Alessandra:** Hola, me tardé 10 días pero ya lo tienes aquí. Saludos ^^

**sporusnote:** Aquí tienes ya un nuevo capítulo. Espero que te guste como se van desarrollando los acontecimientos.

**También agradecer a todos los que pusieron la historia en favoritos y a los que la siguen. Y a todos los lectores que no estén registrados tambien. **

**Ah! Y antes de que se me olvide. Agradecer al grupo The Civil Wars por tan maravillosa canción que se titula Poison & Wine y que me está inspirando a escribir esta historia. **

**Sin más, hoy esto es todo. **

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Chau.**

**Vero.**


End file.
